I hope you will die a long and painful death
by RedHatMeg
Summary: "Dear Metro Man, so you think you are a hero? " Minion writes a letter to Metro Man.
1. Part 1

**Part 1**

Minion was sitting at the desk, wishing to be deaf and to not hear angry screams and sounds of breaking objects. The brainbots gathered around him, scared of the infuriated monster their "daddy" has become. Fish kept telling them that their creator just has to be left alone and that soon everything will be OK, but he was in fact as much scared as them.

Then the cacophony on anger and destruction stopped. Minion heard a small thud and crackle of swivel chair. And then came the sound of sobs. It echoed on the lair, almost making Minion cry himself. He stood up from the chair, ordered brainbots to stay there and walked into direction, where weeping was coming from. His steps was slow, careful, like he was going to come behind his master, cover his eyes with hands and ask: "Guess who?" But he knew it won't cheer up Megamind.

When he finally approached the man, Megamind was sitting on his swivel chair, surrounded by broken machines and torn apart blueprints and notes. However, Minion knew that the most broken, the most messed up was his beloved boss. Megamind rubbed his wet eyes and then buried his face in shaking hands, sobbing quietly.

It was almost ten years since Minion had seen Megamind so enraged, and almost ten more since the villain was crying. He was the shadow of his glamorously evil self. Minion wanted to change it, to make his boss smile.

"Sir…" He began, exposing his presence.

Megamind raise his head and looked at him. He rested his hands on the armrests and gazed at the floor.

"I'm pathetic excuse of a villain." He finally said, his voice quiet.

"No, sir! You were doing great during today's battle!" Minion reacted. He hoped that enthusiasm in his voice will cheer Megamind up, even only a bit.

"Great?" Megamind chucked with bitterness and looked at his helper. "I failed, Minion! Just like I'm always failing! Let's face it: Metro Man is superstrong, unbreakable, he can fly and has no weakness. No matter what I'm doing, no matter how deliberated my evil scheme is this Goody-Two-Shoes will always win." He burst into tears once again. For a few seconds he was crying in silence. Minion wanted desperately to do or say something to his friend, but he didn't know what. Before he could come up with anything, Megamind look at him and spoke again: "I'm tired, Minion. So horribly tired. I don't want to do anything."

"Come on, sir." Minion walked to his side and helped him stand up. "Let's go to bed. You need a lot of sleep."

When they were walking towards Megamind's bed…

"I'm pathetic, ridiculous idiot. Nobody needs me anyway."

"No, sir. It's just a small misfortune. Besides, I need you, sir."

…When Minion helped his boss change into pajamas…

"You know, my friend, I won't escape from prison this time. I will stay in my cell forever."

"You're upset, sir. Just take some rest. Tomorrow you will feel better."

"I don't think so, Minion. I want to die."

…When he covered the evil genius with sheet and stayed with him until he fell asleep, whispering that everything will be fine and no, he isn't pathetic, the anger was slowly boiling inside Minion's small body. Minion had always known that this moment might come one day. It was quite obvious that one can break down after so many failures. Still the look of broken Megamind brought to fish a heartache and really strong contempt towards certain Goody-Two-Shoes. Minion always wasn't very fond of Metro Man, but this time he felt a burning hatred he'd never suspect he possessed.

He wanted to go to the hero's headquarters and yell into his face how much he wished him to go and die for hurting his master. He sat at the desk and told brainbots that "daddy" needs a rest and he will be better tomorrow. However, the fish himself wasn't sure of it. He was contemplating the whole event from nearly moment ago and he still wanted to confront Metro Man with his crimes. The thoughts he had in mind was crowding and organize itself as a long, expressive speech and didn't want to leave Minion alone. He thought he will explode if he won't let them out from himself.

It was too late to go outside, besides he didn't know where Metro Man was anyway, still the space fish had an idea. Firstly he moved his sphere from his regular, gorilla body to the one of brainbot. It was easier to write something when his fingers were thin. Minion took from a drawer some sheet of paper and a pen that his master generally used to scribble another of his evil plans. The fish sat at the desk, helped himself with the light and started to write his letter to Metro Man.

_Dear Metro Man,_

_So you think you are a hero? Everybody consider you as one. Well, everybody, beside me. Because you see, Metro Man, no matter how many people you will rescue from burning building; no matter how many kittens you will take off from a tree; no matter how many damsels in distress you will save, for me you will always be the jerk that hurt the most important person in my life._

_Oh, if only Metro City could see what I have seen! If only they could see that their beloved superhero is in fact a heartless bully, who finds pleasure in taking everything from that one person I care about! One could think that he started it, but it was you. I've been there. I saw your mischievous smile, when you bumped Megamind's escape pod, causing him to rattle against the space rocks._

_You did it again, making him land in that horrible prison for criminally gifted. Thanks to you, Metro Man, Magamind – my master, my charge, my friend – spent his childhood in a dark, filthy prison! Have you ever thought about the consequences of your selfish act? He did you no wrong, yet you've sentenced him to life behind the bars, with people, who could be dangerous for him – from plain pedophiles to psychopaths. How heroic was that, heh, Mister Goody-Two-Shoes?_

_But it wasn't enough for you, no! When he finally had a chance for some kind of normality in his sad life and has been sent to school, you had to destroy it too. You had to show off, making him feel unimportant and lonely. You were the teacher's pet. He was a troublemaker. You were a popular kid. He was an outcast. If he unintentionally did something wrong, failed in something, he was punished. You had the power to make others look at him as the one of them, to make them see a person, not a weird blue alien. One hand leaned to him, when he fell; one talk to him, when he was eating alone his lunch – was this too much to ask? However, you didn't use this power. You preferred to stay away from him. So did the other kids that were looking at you with awe._

_It was because of you that he was later crawling in his bed and didn't want to go to school. He was often waking up in the middle of the night after a nightmare about you beating him up during lesson of PE or a break. Boy in his age should have friends. He should run with them around the park, playing tug or hide and seek. He should have a childhood filled with joy and happiness. He deserved it. Such wonderful, bright child like him deserved it more than a spoiled brat like you!_

_You're like a monster, haunting his every thought and every dream. And after today's battle you've finally managed to drive him to such despair that he want to die. But the saddest part of it is that nobody, beside me, would feel sorry for him if he actually did die. For anybody else he's just a blue alien with enormously big head, who's constantly fighting with their beloved hero and fails miserably. I can imagine Roxanne Ritchi announcing happily that horrible villain of Metrocity, Megamind had committed suicide. I can hear people laughing about his death and about him for being so theatrical. I can even see them celebrating his death. And this thought makes me wonder, who is the real monster here. He on them? He or you?_

_I will try to bring a joy to his life. I do not know, if I will succeed, but I do know that I will not give up. Because I cannot lose him._

_Beware, Metro Man, because if he will kill himself, his blood will stain your already dirty hands. Even the strongest soap won't clean you from the crimes you've committed._

_I hope you will die a long and painful death. I hope he will find your weakness and use it against you and one beautiful day you will pay for every pain you've caused to him; for every night spent in the darkness of a prison cell; for every failed battle and crashed brainbot. That is what you truly deserve after all._

Minion felt tired. All steam has faded away and fish didn't know what to write next. So he added a short note: "With burning hate: Minion", folded the paper in half and put into an envelope. He quickly wrote on it "Metro Man", left it on the desk and went to his bed.

The next day he has been woken up by a very excited Megamind, who had already another plan to defeat Metro Man. Eager to find out about this plan and happy to see his master in a good mood, Minion forgot about his letter and decided to make Magemind breakfast.

* * *

**So I wanted some _Megamind_ fic, which would be so touching it'll make me cry. The other thing is that there is no fanfiction with Metro Man and Minion and I thought that it would be nice to see our fantastic fish confronting Metro Man about his wrongs. In next chapter I will show you the reactions of others on this letter, so show some support and leave comments.**


	2. Part 2

**So from now on the time is post-movie. Also I decided that in next three chapters I will show a reaction of different person on Minion's letter.**

**Part 2**

"Hello? Is anybody here?" Roxanne Ritchi cried and her voice echoed through a seemingly abandon lair. She entered the place and started to look around for any sign of life.

"Oh, hello, miss Ritchi!" Was Minion's response. The fish soon came to her holding big box with some paper stuff. "Sorry, boss is on the patrol. He won't return until five o'clock."

"I see." She nodded with acknowledgement. Then she looked on the fish and said: "I see you're busy."

"Well, I'm cleaning my desk. There are few things I have to rid off."

Somehow they came to said desk. Right now there were tons of papers on it.

"Maybe I can help you?" Roxanne suggested, but Minion shook his small body and replied:

"You are very kind, miss Ritchi, but I'll be fine."

Suddenly they both heard barking sound and two fighting brainbots came from the corner. Minion excused his guest, quickly left the box on the floor and ran to them. Roxanne sighed. She didn't feel like going after him and see how events will turn out, so she looked instead on the desk. At first there was nothing interesting, just lots of bills, invoices, instructions, even cooking receipts. But then Roxanne spotted something very out of the ordinary – an envelope with letters: "Metro Man". She took it and looked at it from both sides. There was no address or sender's name, so she implied it was a letter from Megamind.

For a moment Roxanne wanted to open it and see what a former supervillain has written to the former superhero, but she resisted this urge. Instead she hid the envelope in her purse, bit goodbye to Minion and left the lair. On her way from Megamind's place to Metro Man's secret hideout, he was wondering what was in the letter and why it wasn't posted to earlier. Maybe it was something important and Megamind hasn't posted it, because he didn't know if it will ever reach its destination. Standing on the red light, she looked at envelope once again. It didn't look like it was very old – sure, there was some grease stains, but it wasn't yellow or anything. So maybe it has been placed on a desk and Megamind forgot to post it?

With every passed meter, she was more and more curious what this letter contained and it was harder to resist the urge to open it. She was a reporter, for Pete's sake! Finding information was her job. Finally she couldn't stand this torture anymore. She stopped aside from the main road, pull the envelope out, opened it, took the paper and began to read it.

_Dear Metro Man,_

_So you think you are a hero? Everybody consider you as one. Well, everybody, beside me. Because you see, Metro Man, no matter how many people you will rescue from burning building; no matter how many kittens you will take off from a tree; no matter how many damsels in distress you will save, for me you will always be the jerk that hurt the most important person in my life._

The first paragraph surprised her, intrigued her, but she only raise her eyebrows, curious what she would read next.

_Oh, if only Metro City could see what I have seen! If only they could see that their beloved superhero is in fact a heartless bully, who finds pleasure in taking everything from that one person I care about! One could think that he started it, but it was you. I've been there. I saw your mischievous smile, when you bumped Megamind's escape pod, causing him to rattle against the space rocks…_

The last sentence and the ones that fallowed made her eyes widen. Even without looking at the bottom of the letter, she knew that Minion was writing it. Still she was stunned, almost shocked to read a letter filled with so much hatred, bitterness and fury. She wasn't expecting something like this from this sweet, nice and quiet fish, especially since she has seen him few minutes earlier, doing happily his chores.

But Roxanne knew she shouldn't be surprised at all. Minion was with Megamind whole his life. He witnessed many falls of his master and best friend, and just because of that he had a right to hold grudge against Metro Man. And reading this letter – a list of prosecutions against the hero – she felt pity for Megamind and anger towards Metrocity's former defender. But she was the most astonished, when she came to the part few paragraphs lower.

_And after today's battle you've finally managed to drive him to such despair that he want to die…_

Roxanne would never suppose that Megamind could have suicidal thoughts. During her constant kidnappings he always seemed to be a rather cheerful person (if you consider evil laugh and confidence as a signs of cheerful attitude) and she has seen him depressed only once – that moment in the rain, when she said she will never be with him.

_I can imagine Roxanne Ritchi announcing happily that horrible villain of Metrocity, Megamind had committed suicide…_

She turned her gaze from a paper in her hands and imagined this situation – her standing in front of camera and informing the citizens of Metrocity about death of Megamind. She knew that if it happened today, she would cry for him, but back then? How would she feel about his suicide, when he was still villain? Maybe she would be shocked that he do such thing, however she didn't know if she would feel sorry for her captor and a sworn enemy of Metro Man. After short moment of deep thought she came into conclusion that even back then she didn't want him to die. To spend rest of his life in prison, maybe, but not die. She wouldn't miss the kidnappings or Megamind's stupid, annoying antics, not with the knowledge she had about him back then. But maybe she actually would be missing him. At first she would be feeling relieved , but after some time… And she would definitely feel pity for Minion.

_I hope you will die a long and painful death. I hope he will find your weakness and use it against you and one beautiful day you will pay for every pain you've caused to him; for every night spent in the darkness of a prison cell; for every failed battle and crashed brainbot. That is what you truly deserve after all._

This three sentences, filled with so much venom, had made Roxanne completely stunned. For a moment she didn't want to turn on the engine and ride to Megamind or Metro Man. But then she suddenly sought after going to both of them and ask about few things. Of course, she knew about this whole drama that was Megamind's life, but after reading Minion's passionate letter she wanted to know if really Megamind wanted to commit suicide or why Metro Man was treating him so unfair, when they were only kids.

Finally she drew out from her purse a cell phone and dialed Megamind's number.

"Hi, Roxanne!" He greeted her. "I'm on my way home. Are we planning something?"

"There is something I need to show you and Metro Man. Let's meet in his place, OK?"


	3. Part 3

**Part 3**

All three of them were in Metro Man's hideout. The host was sitting on the armchair and Roxanne was on the couch, when Megamind ended reading aloud Minion's letter and wiped tears in corners of his eyes. He was smiling through whole letter and now he started to cry.

"This is so sweet!" He exclaimed. Then he realized what he had said in Metro Man and Roxanne's presence, so he cleared his throat and explained himself: "Not that I want your death… Well, not anymore…" Then he has gone to pieces once again. "But this is the most touching thing Minion has ever done. What a fantastic fish he is."

For a moment Roxanne and Metro Man were observing Megamind, who tried to get a grip of himself and stop crying (it was so embarrassing that he burst into tears in front of his girlfriend and former enemy). When he finally managed to regain his composure, Roxanne decided to ask a question that was bothering her since she had read the letter.

"Did you really wanted to commit suicide?"

He looked at her with surprise, then he touched his chin. He tried to remember any moment, when he wanted to die and he actually told Minion about it. Also he was thinking about the situation that could make him that way. But he couldn't recall any moment like that. He looked once again at the letter and quickly found the right part.

_And after today's battle you've finally managed to drive him to such despair that he want to die…_

Megamind began to walk from corner to corner, thinking intensively.

"So it was after some battle with me and you." He looked at Metro Man, but quickly returning to pacing.

"Well, we've fought a lot of battles," The former hero responded. "and every one of them ended in particularly the same way – with you being defeated."

"All beside the last one, when he accidently 'killed' you." Roxanne corrected.

"But it must be counted off right from the spot." Megamind said. "Minion ends his letter wishing Metro Man death, so it have to be one of our earlier battles. Sometimes I was angry or sad after another defeat, but Minion always managed to cheer me up and convince that next time I will succeed. And I'm sure none of them made me contemplate suicide."

"Maybe you said or did something which made Minion think that way." Roxanne suggested.

He suddenly stopped and his eyes widened, slowly turning to her. Then they rolled on the floor and Megamind rested his palm on forehead.

_"You're upset, sir. Just take some rest. Tomorrow you will feel better."_

_"I don't think so, Minion. I want to die."_

He put the letter on the coffee table.

After few seconds he remembered the whole context. He remembered his rage, when he was tearing apart his plans and machines, while screaming like a berserker. Then he remembered, when he sat on his armchair in defeat and started to sobbing. And finally he remember the whole dialogue with Minion. The line: _I want to die…_ was now spinning in Megamind's head as he realized what conclusions his fish friend could make after hearing such thing.

"Oh, poor, poor Minion…" Megamind said to himself. Roxanne and Metro Man looked at him with raised eyebrows.

"So what happened?" The reporter asked.

"Well, after one not very significant battle I kind of… broke down."

"Broke down?" Metro Man inquired.

"You know: tearing few things apart, self-pitying and all…" He didn't want to tell Metro Man, of all people, that he was crying back then, still he felt he may regret confessing 'the self-pity' part. "Anyway, Minion came to me and I started to rumbling on how pathetic I am. As always he assured me that I was great and all, but I didn't believe him. He took me to my bed, saying I need some rest, and I think that on the way to my bedroom I've told him that I want to die." He smiled nervously, but then cleared his throat and continued: "Well, I was depressed. I lost my will for fight, building and for… well… everything. My joy of life faded way, however, I didn't think about killing myself or anything. This sentence escaped from my mouth on its own. And when I woke up next morning I felt a lot better. This was just a momentary break down."

There was short pause, when Megamind fell silent and his gaze dropped, like he had been just scolded.

"But Minion probably thought it was something more serious." He spoke again, put his gaze up and rested both hands on head. "Poor fish, he had to be really scared that I will do something stupid."

"And he was blaming me for your mood." Metro Man added. Megamind shot him cold glance.

"Are you surprised? After all you've done to me?"

Suddenly Metro Man fell silent and guilty look appeared on his face. Finally he said:

"You're right. I'm sorry."

Megamind's expression softened. But before blue alien could said anything, his cell phone rang. Seeing the caller ID, he smiled and put it up.

"Ollo, Minion."

Metro Man and Roxanne tensed.

"Sir, the dinner will be ready soon and you were going to prepare your suit."

"Thank you, Minion." He said and after few seconds his eyes filled with tears. He added with shaking voice: "You fantastic fish."

"Is something wrong, sir? You sound like you're on the verge of tears."

Megamind got a grip of himself.

"No, Minion, I'm fine. I've just read something really touching. See you later." He disconnected and turned to the reporter. "Roxanne, do you remember that we have a date tonight?"

Her eyes snapped with sudden realization.

"Oh, I almost forgot!"

"Well, Minion said that dinner will be ready, so I must leave now and prepare myself. Bye!"

He waved to them and left the school. After few moments Roxanne decided to not ask Metro Man about his past actions and leave too. She had to choose a dress.

When Megamind returned home, he quickly detected Minion. He gave the fish big, warm hug, surprising him greatly. Smiling widely Minion asked what was that for. He was wondering if there was some kind of big occasion or if his master just felt nervous and needed a hug. But when fish looked at Megmaind, he looked rather happy.

"I wanted to thank you, Minion. For being such a wonderful friend. Sometimes I forget about how lucky I am."

This confession was weird, but Minion's heart warmed up. Of course, he knew that Megamind appreciates him, but hearing his master actually say it was always nice.

"Well, thank you, sir. It's really nice of you. Now, please excuse me, but I have to look at the chicken."

Meanwhile in the abandoned elementary school Metro Man took Minion's letter from the coffee table and started to read it himself.

* * *

**Do you know that document with this story reached already 4000 words?**

**Anyway, I've imagained right from the start that Megamind will cry from emotion after reading Minion's letter. And of course after admitting it was sweet he was going to say: "I mean, not like I want your death, well, not anymore..."**


	4. Part 4

**Part 4**

It was late night in Megamind's lair and the blue hero was sleeping. Minion just ended washing the dishes and was going to prepare for rest, when suddenly he heard ringing of his cell phone. He was surprised to see Metro Man's caller ID since the former superhero was generally calling to Megamind, eventually to Roxanne. Actually he and Minion spoke to each other only few times. It were short, meaningless conversations, because Metro Man was more focused on defeating Megamind and rescuing Roxanne, and when he finally retired he spent most of the time on playing guitar or giving Megamind advices about being a hero (however, Megamind never asked for them).

So why Metro Man was actually calling to Minion at this time of the night? Maybe he didn't want to bother Megamind, knowing that his former archenemy was asleep. For a really long moment the fish wasn't clicking the green button. Was he nervous? Or maybe it was something else? But finally he forced himself and answered the phone. After all Metro Man might call with something important for boss.

"Hello, Minion is speaking." He said with his general formal tone. But why he felt so cold?

"It's Music Man." Metro Man replied.

"I'm sorry, but you're calling too late. Boss is sleeping and…"

"I wanted to talk with you." He cut him down. Minion quickly realized that Metro Man's voice was oddly serious and it made fish more nervous.

"With me? Well, what do you want to talk about, Mister Music Man?"

"It isn't a conversation on the phone. It's something we should discuss in private, sitting face to face, without witnesses. That's why I would like you to come to my secret hideout. Is it a problem for you?"

"A problem?" Minion asked quietly himself.

Was there any problem with that? Sure, Metro Man was Megamind's former enemy, but since the blue alien was the hero they were rather friends (not very close, but they didn't try to kill each other). Besides, why would Metro Man do something bad to him? He never actually hurt Minion. He didn't even arrest him. Like he was considering him as a pawn, who was only doing his orders.

Still fish felt uneasy. He didn't think that Metro Man prepared some trap, but he felt that way. But he also felt that he had to come and talk with former hero. Finally he decided to took – just in case – few brainbots that will help him get out and inform "daddy" about everything. Frankly thanks to GPS in invisible car Minion got to Metro Man's hideout.

* * *

Metro Man had read Minion's letter twenty times, maybe more, every time stopping on a different part of it. He knew this text almost by heart. Reading it was a painful experience, but somehow he couldn't reverse his eyes from black letters and stop looking. He contemplated it whole afternoon since Roxanne and Megamind had left. After first two readings the content of paper made him scared, because such quiet and kind fish like Minion could hate him so much. Next readings made him realize few very important things. Now he felt a lot of feelings – anxiety, guilt, confusion, shame, but most of all a desperate need of serious talk with Minion.

So he waited impatiently for fish, thinking how to start their conversation. He knew it won't be easy. He knew that Minion might get angry with him and he was going to take it. Still he felt that giving him a coherent answer for all things written in the letter might be difficult.

Finally he heard the knocking to his door. He left the letter on the stool beside his armchair, lifted himself into standing position and opened. On his porch was standing Minion, who smiled to him sheepishly. Metro Man had also a weird feeling that he was observed, but he looked for any intruders outside and he found none.

"You required my visit to discuss something, Mister Music Man." Minion reminded him.

"Oh, yeah." Metro Man moved aside. "Please come in."

Minion enter the hideout. Everywhere was relicts of Metro Man and Megamind's past, almost like in some kind of museum. He stopped staring, when Metro Man offered him to sit on the couch.

"Thank you." The fish said quietly and took the offer, avoiding hero's gaze.

Only when they both were sitting, Minion looked at his host. For a moment there was a tense, nervous silence between them. Minion was waiting for further explanation and Metro Man didn't know how to start. He gathered his thoughts, made serious expression and cleared his throat.

"I must confess that I don't know much about you, Minion. I do know, however, that you were with Megamind from the very beginning." He stopped and looked at fish. Minion still seemed to be nervous. Metro Man turned his gaze on his coffee table and continued: "Long time ago Megamind had a breakdown and it motivated you to write me this letter."

Minion's big eyes widened. Metro Man took the letter from the stool and showed it to Minion. Fish was staring at them with shock, but then his big eyes turned from paper to Metro Man.

"But how…?" He started.

"…it came to me?" Metro Man finished his sentence. "Miss Ritchi spotted the envelope, when you were busy with brainbots. She thought that it must be some important letter from Megamind to me, so she decided to deliver it. But on her way to my place she couldn't resist the urge and read it."

"Oh, my…" Minion placed his mechanical hand on sphere like it was his head. Then he looked at Metro Man. "Did she say something?"

"First she told me and Megamind to come here. So we've met and read your letter. Then she asked Megamind did he ever have any suicidal thoughts. And after short moment of thinking he remembered his breakdown and how he said to you that he wanted to die." He gave a fish a friendly smile and said: "But you really should see him, when he was reading your letter. He was very touched."

Minion remembered weird hug his master gave him and now he knew where it came from. The fish looked at Metro Man's smiled face. Suddenly the confusion in Minion's eyes changed into cold determination and he abruptly stood up.

"So why you called me over? You wanted to laugh at him as always?"

"No, no, no!" The ex-hero stood up too and attempted to calm his guest down. "I just thought that since you've written this letter and made few points, I should talk with you." Minion's gaze softened. Metro Man sighed with relief and said: "Sit, please."

They both rested on their seats. Metro Man put the letter on his laps and unfolded it. For a moment Minion thought he will read it, but then the ex-hero looked at the fish and began with clam, quiet voice:

"This letter is both bitter and sweet. It's filled with both burning hatred and pure love. In spite of venom that leaks from almost every sentence, I can't deny that this is the most deep and touching call for justice."

Minion was silently observing him with stern look. His fishy mind was recalling all the things his master had suffered from Metro Man. Now he didn't want to be polite to him, oh no! If Metro Man wanted to talk about it, then Minion was ready to say openly, how much he despised him all those years.

"You know, Minion," Metro Man continued. "during my long career of superhero I actually never wondered what you would feel about this never-ending battle between me and Megamind. I was thinking all these years, you're just his servant; someone, who's obediently doing the orders. Sometimes I imagined that he even beats you." He paused and looked at the fish. Minion was still shooting him a cold glare, while his fists were clenching and unclenching themselves. Metro Man knew that Minion could snap at him in any moment if he will decide that enough is enough. Still Metro Man continued: "When Roxanne Ritchi said after one of the kidnappings that you're, in fact, really nice and intelligent guy; that you were offering her homemade pancakes and making some remarks about your master, I was quite surprised. Many times after that conversation I was wondering why you are serving Megamind."

"Someone like you will never understand." Minion looked at him with boiling fury, his voice quiet, but shaking. "My sole purpose of life is to protect him from harm. His parents knew they will never be able to do it ourselves. They put me into his escape pod so their son could be save and happy."

He shut his eyes and shook his body harshly like he was going to cry, but wanted to prevent himself from doing so. When he looked at Metro Man once again, his eyes were full of pain and sadness.

"Come on, say it!" He sounded like he was on the verge of tears. "Tell me that one thing I know too well!"

"Say what?" Metro Man gave him puzzled look.

"That I've failed!" The fish exclaimed, but then he added with, quiet, sorrowful voice: "I couldn't protect him, after all. Not from landing in prison, not from injustice he received in school, and especially not from _you_." Suddenly he clenched his fists firmly and shot Metro Man another cold look. "I was watching helplessly as you were hurting someone I should be taking care of. Do you know how it felt to see it? To know that no matter how much I wanted to help him, I couldn't even move from my sphere? To have no arms to embrace him, when he needed a hug?"

Minion's cool expression made Metro Man nervous and even more ashamed than he felt in the first place. But when he opened his mouth to say something, the fish cut him down before he even began:

"Right after we entered the school house and I saw you, I remembered. I recognized the punk that bumped into my boss' pod, pushing it out of course. I wanted to bite you in this moment in time. I somehow felt… knew that you will be his nightmare. What harm boss had done to you that you treated him this way?"

"He was causing havoc making all those experiments." Metro Man stated as a matter of fact. "He could hurt somebody. I couldn't let it happen."

"He wasn't doing it intentionally! He didn't want to harm anybody! Most of the time he just tried to impress others and something was going wrong! You supposed to fight justice and defend innocent, yet all those times you didn't even say a word in his defense, when the teacher were ordering him to stay in the corner."

"I… I…" Metro Man started, but then sighed deeply and massaged his temples, thinking intensively. Finally he put his gaze on Minion and answered his question: "Actually I haven't thought about it too much. All I have seen was a kid causing troubles. The teacher kept saying that he was a bad boy and I believed her. Parents tough me that I should listen to teacher."

Come to think about it, it did make sense. After all in some stage of life parents and teachers were the greatest authority for children. Metro Man always felt nice, warm feeling, when he was praised by teacher for his actions and when she was giving him those star stickers. And when she was calling Megamind a naughty boy, Metro Man just couldn't look at him in any other way than like on the bad boy.

Minion continued his speech, his eyes fixed on the floor.

"That memorable day, when he decided to be villain, I knew, he had found his purpose of life. To be bad. To show the world his greatness. To cause panic and havoc. But most of all – to defeat you. Someone may say that it isn't right to encourage such a brilliant child towards crime, but after all those years of seeing his pain, I knew what I have to do. As long as it was making him happy; as long as he was smiling and enjoying this little game you've played, my purpose of life was standing beside him and being his faithful minion. Wasn't it always like that? Him and me versus Metro City's citizens? But this time he was proudly getting up from his failures and moving forward. He wasn't that poor kid, forced to standing in the corner. He was the Megamind, master of all villainy."

Minion's eyes lit with pride and excitement even though his voice was calm and quiet. But soon his expression changed to sadness.

"But then that breakdown happened."

_I failed, Minion! Just like I'm always failing!_

"And this time it looked like he wasn't going to get up."

_No matter what I'm doing, no matter how deliberated my evil scheme is this Goody-Two-Shoes will always win…_

"He lost his will to fight…"

_I'm tired, Minion. So horribly tired. I don't want to do anything._

"…and will to live."

_I want to die._

Minion turned to Metro Man.

"He was saying many things like that no matter what he's doing to defeat you, he will always fail or that he's a pathetic excuse of villain, because you're stronger and have no weakness. But then he said something, which made my blood boil. He said that he wanted to die." The fish uttered, almost wailed. "He wanted to _die_."

"But he didn't mean it…" Metro Man began.

"How could I know?" Minion cut him harshly and added with his previous quiet voice: "I was so scared of this thought. The whole idea of my closest friend doing something to himself, because of one too many failure with you – it was scaring me. That was the moment, when I've realized how much I hated you for everything you've done to him. I wanted to scream into your face what I was thinking about you. So I sat at the desk and scribed this letter. All the anger, bitterness and hatred that was crawling in my heart from the moment you caused him to land in prison, through his school years to that particular moment, when he broke down, had quickly formed into sentences. I wanted you to read it, to feel what I was really thinking about you."

"And after all those years, this letter finally had been delivered to me. Guess, it's time for me to defend myself. Let's start from the beginning, then." Metro Man said and gave Minion the sad smile. Then he got serious. "Listen, Minion: I don't remember bumping into Megamind's pod. He does, because he has this eidetic memory of his, but I my intelligence isn't as brilliant as his. Therefore I can't recall this event and say what was motivating me."

"And that suppose to make you innocent?"

"No, of course not. Look, Minion, I'm sorry for making you both land in Metro City Prison. I'm sorry that Megamind spent his childhood with criminals. I'm also sorry for being too blind to stand for him in grade school. You see, Minion, the childhood is really specific period of time. People say children are innocent, but they often forget they can be also cruel. They can burn ants with magnifier or hurt badly the kid they find a freak. Children are learning the difference between wrong and right, and they may not know how horrible their actions are. It is until they will be scolded by adults or until few years will pass and they will realize it on their own."

Metro Man took deep breath and looked at his feet. He sighed and once again put his gaze up on Minion.

"Before I decided to fake my death and retire, I hesitated, because I didn't know if I should leave Metro City on Megamind's mercy. But then I thought: why not? During all of our battles he hadn't won even once. Something was telling me that he wasn't as evil as he wanted to be; that beneath all this leather and technology was – in fact – a scared, fragile kid. Besides, maybe his reign in Metro City won't be as bad as everyone thought? So I let him have what he wanted so badly: a victory. From now on I was observing turns of events from here. At first I regretted my act, seeing how he was behaving, but blue graffiti and few robberies, during which he didn't even harm anybody, weren't the worst thing one could do, having such power as he. And after some time he kind of stopped showing up at all."

"He was dating with miss Ritchi and he was also busy preparing for battle with Tighten. I couldn't believe that he missed those fights with you. I was thinking your death will make him happy."

"I was positively surprised, when Roxanne said that robbed money returned to bank, streets were cleaner than ever and generally Megamind had been 'tamed', as she put it. Then I thought: maybe it won't be bad idea if he will become a hero in my place. So when Roxanne and he have found my hideout and I explained them that I'm retired, I suggested him to become yin of Tighten's yang. And he did great job. Probably better than I would ever do."

Minion seemed to be unfazed. Metro Man cleaned his throat and added:

"Anyway, I'm sorry once again. I hope that you will forgive me all the wrongs I've done to Megamind and there will be no enmity between us. Can I count on it?"

For a moment Minion wasn't saying anything. He just stood up and took the letter from Metro Man's hands, still observing the hero with cold eyes. He folded the letter and finally spoke:

"No, Music Man. I can't forgive you, even though my boss might do it. And if you thought that your mere excuses actually make me forget all the pain you caused to him, you are either foolish or more insolent than I ever imagined. We were never friends and we will never be. Farewell, Music Man."

He turned back to his host and slowly walked to the exit. He opened the door and was going to leave, when suddenly he looked back at Metro Man and said:

"Oh, and one more thing: When I wrote that I hope you will die, I actually mean it."

He left, closing the door violently.

Metro Man was alone once again. He felt that he failed. He wanted to reconcile with Minion, but he only realized that fish was still hating him. But then he thought that maybe Minion just needed some time to think about everything he heard. Maybe, just maybe he will forgive him, but he needed time.

* * *

**I wanted it to be last chapter, but then I thought that I might write one or two more, just to make you nervous, guys.**

**BTW - I've watched once again the scenes of Megamind and Metro Man's past and I've saw that in the moment, when Megamind walks in to classroom and sees Metro Boy, Minion's expression changes into anger.**


	5. Part 5

**Part 5**

_No, Music Man. I can't forgive you, even though my boss might do it. And if you thought that your mere excuses actually make me forget all the pain you caused to him, you are either foolish or more insolent than I ever imagined…_

The talk from that night hardly let Metro Man sleep. He couldn't stop thinking about Minion, his bitter letter and all the things he said during their small conversation. The knowledge that this kind fish hated him so badly wasn't leaving him alone. He had to make it clear. He _had to _receive forgiveness from Minion. But how? It seemed to be hopeless.

But soon Metro Man was catching himself on thinking about other things. He spent hours walking from corner to corner of his hideout and pondering about relations between Minion and Megamind, which – on the other hand – made him wonder about other things he wasn't thinking about before. Somehow, when he was in his home library, eyes were finding on their own the books about the subject that kept disturbing him. And suddenly he could see and understand many things he wasn't aware of earlier.

After a week of those ponderings he knew what he wanted to say to Minion. He didn't know if fish would like to hear it, but he still was going to say it one way or another. Finally he had an idea. He prepared a sheet of paper and a pan and then sat comfortably at his desk. He took deep breath, calmed himself down, restoring order of his thoughts, and bowed under the paper. Only then he could write what he had to write.

_Dear Minion,_

_I hope you will read this letter. I'm not fooling myself that what I've contained here will change your mind about me, but I really need to tell you this. You see, since our last conversation I had a lot to think about and I have to tell you what I've come to._

_When I was still a hero, I used to overuse big words such as "good" or "justice", but I've never thought about their true meaning very deeply. And I'm writing it to you, because seeing you and Megamind interacting I've finally realized the meaning of one of this big words – love._

_Now, I don't mean love between man and woman (although, I'm certain that the thing between Megamind and Roxanne is something beautiful), but love in the more wider meaning. Love in its purest form, a relation based on desire of someone's good and on happiness of someone's presence. Some people say that friendship is a kind of love too. And I believe that's true._

_Some teacher said once to his disciple: "Do you think that there is a mortal, who don't want to be loved?" For most of his life you were Megamind's friend, guardian and trustee. You told me that you couldn't protect him, but it isn't true. My dear Minion, you've saved Megamind many times from the more horrible fate you could ever imagine – a fate of loneliness. He could spend his childhood in prison, he could be mistreated in school, but he at least wasn't alone. In the most darkest moments of his life he had a loyal friend, who helped him survive it._

_Is there a mortal, who don't want to be loved? Megamind certainly isn't one. I can't imagine being in his situation. I can't imagine being left out during playtime or having a prison as my home. But I do can imagine a life without love. Without parents, siblings or friends, without anybody I could rely on or who could take care of me. That, my dear Minion, is the real misery._

_Thanks to you Megamind avoided this misery. After all, it was never him against world. It was always him and you. Even without arms, you managed to give him comfort and protection he needed. As long as you were with him, there was a light in his life. You gave him love his parents couldn't._

_And writing this significant letter to me, you stood for him once again. As I said earlier it was both bitter and sweet, filled with both hatred and love. Reading it, I felt horrible that someone with such kind heart as yours could hate me so much, but – on the other hand – there was so much love in every sentence mentioning Megamind, I've almost cried._

_You've written there that if he died, nobody – beside you – would feel sorry for him, but I must tell you it's not true. Probably few Metro City's citizens would be celebrating his death, however I wouldn't be one of them. Yes, we were enemies, but death was the last thing I've wished him. I know, I know, you don't believe me, but I've never beat him up so much he could die. I was always hoping that he will stay in prison and eventually stop being villain after some time._

_So if he died back then, I would feel sorry, because he would have no chance to change into better man. And if he died by committing suicide, it would be as you said in your letter – his blood would be on my hands. Because I'm sure he would say something about me in his suicidal note._

_Not to mention that I would be a hero without villain, a yin without yang, a bullfighter without a bull. Someone once said that hero is only as good as his rival. Megamind was the only supervillain in Metro City. Bank robbers, terrorists, drug dealers and other mere criminals are no challenge for me. I'm certain I would miss him also in that way. Actually I still miss a bit our fights._

_I'm also sure that, announcing his death, Roxanne would be far from happy. Actually, she probably would be the first person, who would deliver her condolences to you. And I'm certain that few guys from Metro City Prison would feel sorry for him too. After all, they've known him since he was a baby. And after some time whole Metro City would realize how much they'd miss him and how oddly different the city would be without him._

_Now – you probably won't believe me, but it is true – now when he is a good guy, he has a girlfriend, whole Metro City loves him and he's doing well, I'm happy for him. Maybe that's how it should be from the start. I stand in the back and do what I love, while he is Metro City's hero. But the best part of it is that the whole glory he received didn't change him to worse and he didn't forget about his best friend. I hope he will stay this way, because he should always remember, who was with him all this years._

_I hope that someday you will forgive me. I'm not expecting that you'll forget my wrongs. I'm only hoping that someday your kind heart will find strength to ease all hatred you feel towards me and we will be able to shake our hands._

_With best wishes_

_Music Man_

Metro Man folded the letter and put it into an envelope with sign: "To Minion". Next he drew out from his pocket a cell phone and dialed to Megamind.

"Ollo, Metr… Music Man. What's up?"

"Can you come here? I would like you to deliver something."

"I'm a hero, not a delivery man." Megamind mumbled.

"It's a letter. To Minion."

"Oh…" The blue alien sounded surprised. For a few seconds he wasn't saying anything, but then Metro Man heard him clearing his throat and Megamind spoke again: "OK, I will come as soon as possible."

* * *

**Yep, Music Man wrote his own letter. Now tell me: Do you want others to read it, just like it was with Minion's letter, or do you want skip right to Minion?**

**And this quote: "Do you think that there is a mortal, who don't want to be loved?" comes from Aelred of Rievaulx philosophical dialogue _D__e spiritali amicitia_. Yeah, it's my free translation from Polish translation of Latin text XD. I've finished to read it some time ago and I just thought it could suit to the situation (funny fact - I was reading it, while riding to cinema to see _Megamind_).**


	6. Part 6

**Part 6**

Metro Man handed the envelope over to Megamind and he took it.

"Can I ask you something, Goody-Two-Shoes?"

"I won't tell you what's in the letter."

"Shit." Megamind mumbled to himself, but then looked at Metro Man and said: "No, I wanted to ask you why my helper is acting all weirdly around you."

"Sorry, little buddy." Metro Man gave him sad smile. "All I can tell you is that it's thing between me and him. Now, if you could be so nice…"

"Certainly." Megamind moved back and hid the envelope in his pocket. "See ya soon, Music Man."

He turned back and got in to his megabot. He sat at the lever, then turned on the engine and began to moving towards his lair. He took one last glance at Metro Man's porch. There was nobody. Megamind sighed and decided to go home. Megabot's spider-like legs were slowly but effectively moving through the Metro City, while Megamind sunk in his gloomy thoughts.

The night after Roxanne discovered Minion's letter, Megamind had been awoken by brainbots, which were fallowing Minion to the invisible car. The fish drove with them and returned three hours later, seemingly angry. Megamind pretended he was asleep, but during next few days he noticed few oddly things. Minion was still his cheerful and reasonable self, but when Roxanne mentioned Metro Man, he suddenly moved to kitchen. Also when the blue alien and Roxanne invited the ex-hero on a picnic, Minion was avoiding him whole day, and if he was actually saying something to him, his tone was formal and cold. It took Megamind only few seconds to realize that Minion and Metro Man had met that night. They most likely talked about the letter and judging by Minion's attitude it turned out rather bad.

Megamind was dying to find out what they were talking about exactly. He wanted to know how Metro Man was justifying himself and what Minion said to him, when he ended. And the letter he had in his pocket could give the former evil genius some idea about it.

But no – he couldn't do that. Minion would never forgive him reading his correspondence. Megamind could read over Metro Man's letter, but the man wasn't his friend. Minion was his friend, his _best friend_. He couldn't do that to him, he couldn't just open this envelope and read it.

The red light. Megabot stopped like any normal form of transport that was standing before, behind and under it.

Still it was something, which included him. After all, in the first letter Minion was accusing Metro Man for all the wrongs he had done to his master. For sure Metro Man was writing something about him in his letter. Maybe it was something insulting or the opposition – something really nice. There was a really easy way to find out…

The green light. Megamind moved on, alongside with other cars. Few people were waving or pointing at him to their friends/family members. He waved back with polite smile and moved along.

He just couldn't stop thinking about this damn envelope in his pocket. He really tried to focus on something else, but his thought was quickly returning to his pocket. Why the hell Metro Man didn't post Minion an e-mail like any normal person nowadays? At least then Megamind didn't have to suffer this torture.

Maybe he should ask Minion what they were talking about. For sure he will tell him. After all, they didn't have secrets.

But what if he won't do it? He hadn't told him after return and officially Megamind didn't know anything. Who knew how Minion will react, when he'll find out? Will he be scared? Confused? Angry that his own master was spying on him?

Megamind finally was at his house. He parked in front of lair, but he wasn't coming out from megabot yet. He just straightened himself, leaning on the back of his seat, and sighed deeply. He drew the envelope from his pocket and was watching for a moment. It felt like that damn thing was screaming to him: "Open me! Open me!", but he was just staring at it and deliberating whenever to do it or not. He still remembered Minion's letter that contained an accusations for all the pain Megamind suffered thanks to Metro Man. Maybe Goody-Two-Shoes had written a response to those accusations? Just assuming that he hadn't much opportunity to do so during his and Minion confrontation.

Oh, what the hell…!

He put it up and was ready to open it, when suddenly he saw neat writing: "to Minion" and stopped himself. His muscles didn't want to cooperate alongside with his will. He put envelope on his lap and sighed. No, he couldn't, no matter how curious he was. It would be equal with betrayal of Minion's trust. So Megamind just put the envelope back to his pocket and got out from megabot.

Just when he stood on the ground, he saw Minion coming out from the lair and smiling to his master.

"Did you have a nice day, sir?" He asked. "I'm sure you were awesome as always."

"Like hell I was!" Megamind exclaimed, but then he cleared his throat and for the second time this day he drew the envelope out from his pocket. "Goody-Two-Shoes called to me and told to deliver it to you."

He handed it to Minion. For a moment the fish was only staring at it with cold expression, but then he reluctantly, but gently took it from his master. Then their eyes met.

"Do you know what he could want?" Megamind asked.

"Absolutely no idea, sir." Minion replied rapidly and turned back. "The dinner is ready."

Megamind had an urge to press this subject further, but he suppressed it. He will wait, until Minion will sit to read it and then he will ask the fish what Metro Man was writing to him. So Megamind took a seat at the table and ate the dinner, observing carefully his friend. Minion put the envelope on his desk and sat in front of alien. They were talking about random things, but Megamind couldn't help to notice how fish eyes were rolling from time to time to the desk.

* * *

**So I thought that it would be tricky to write a chapter, where Megamind has a temptation to read private correspondance of his fish. Maybe few of you had a feeling he will break and actually do it.**

**And BTW - there IS actually other fic with Minion and Metro Man: _How Metro Man Got the Only Scar He Has. _****It's awesome, really sweet fic! Come, read it and leave some reviews!**


	7. Part 7

**Part 7**

Minion took Megamind's dishes and put it into sink, which seemed weird to the blue alien.

"You do know we have a dish washer?" He asked the fish.

"Yes, but…" Minion looked back at him with sheepish grin. "But I want to clean the dishes myself. It was long time ago since I did it…" He giggled nervously.

"I see." Megamind stood up. "I will be in my warehouse."

He got to the place, but he wasn't working. He was observing his friend from the safe distance. The cleaning of the dishes, which should take Minion one, maybe two minutes, took him almost five. When he finished, Megamind thought he will read the letter now, but fish just moved to the TV and started to flipping the channels.

Megamind realized one thing: Minion tried to avoid looking at the letter. And Megamind knew he will be avoiding it as long as he won't be motivated properly. But before the blue alien could stand up and beginning the "motivation", Minion reached for the letter, extended his hand and took it. For a few seconds he was looking at the envelope, probably hesitating whenever to open it or not, but finally he did it, sighing deeply. Megamind watched as his friend unfolded the letter and his big eyes started to moving from left to right. Judging from his face expression, he was reluctant to even looking at the paper, however, soon his eyes widened with surprise, which changed into curiosity and a few seconds later – into some kind of melancholy. For a brief moment Megamind thought that Minion's lips went up to form a smile, but the fish suppressed it.

Minion didn't want to read this letter, but he did it anyway to get over with it and just throw it out. Focusing on the sentences was hard, when the aggravation kept increasing with every second of thinking about Metro Man, but Minion managed to calm himself down. He agreed with the first paragraph – one letter won't make him forgive Goody-Two-Shoes. The next part annoyed him even more.

_Now, I don't mean love between man and woman (although, I'm certain that the thing between Megamind and Roxanne is something beautiful), but love in the more wider meaning. Love in its purest form, a relation based on desire of someone's good and on happiness of someone's presence. Some people say that friendship is a kind of love too. And I believe that's true…_

Great. So now he was going to play a philosopher? It will be probably something similar to the bullshit he was giving the Metro City's citizens all those years. Lots of metaphors, but in fact they were just banal, meaningless phrases. Because someone like Metro Man didn't know anything about such subtle matter like love or friendship.

But no – when Minion moved to the next paragraph he was surprised to read something really deep. He had to admit: Metro Man made few points. In many parts Minion felt like something was warming him from the inside and he almost felt like crying.

_You told me that you couldn't protect him, but it isn't true. My dear Minion, you've saved Megamind many times from the more horrible fate you could ever imagine – a fate of loneliness…_

Yes, that was true. Minion couldn't deny it, even with his general modesty. Actually it was two-sided favor. They both were saving themselves from loneliness, they had nobody, beside each other. But it wasn't changing the fact that Minion wasn't as useless as he told Metro Man. This thought made him smile, but he quickly resisted this urge. He wasn't going to smile about this jerk's letter.

_You've written there that if he died, nobody – beside you – would feel sorry for him, but I must to tell you it's not true. Probably few Metro City's citizens would be celebrating his death, however I wouldn't be one of them. Yes, we were enemies, but death was the last thing I've wished him…_

No, but still Goody-Two-Shoes wanted him to spend his life in prison. Seriously, if Metro Man really thought that not wanting Megamind's death will change everything, he was just too optimistic.

_I was always hoping that he will stay in prison and eventually stop being villain after some time._

So you wouldn't have to bother about your archnemesis? Yeah, right.

_So if he died back then, I would feel sorry, because he would have no chance to change into better man. And if he died by committing suicide, it would be as you said in your letter – his blood would be on my hands. Because I'm sure he would say something about me in his suicidal note…_

Minion thought about that night, when Megamind had broke down, and felt how sadness overwhelmed him. Many times after that event fish was imagining the possibility of his charge's death. He knew that if Megamind had been killed, he – Minion – would feel the unimaginable pain. He would lost his purpose in life, it would be his utter and complete failure. And if Megamind didn't recover from his breakdown and did committed suicide, then Minion would probably go to Metro Man and yell at him or – which was highly possible too – try to kill him, not bothering that he was going to be arrested. It wouldn't matter at all. Nothing would matter if his boss had been dead.

_Not to mention that I would be a hero without villain, a yin without yang, a bullfighter without a bull…_

Unbelievable. _Minion, I'm a villain without a hero, a yin with no yang, a bullfighter with no bull to fight! In other words, I have no purpose!_ Minion quickly remembered how depressed his boss was, when he had no hero to fight with. Was it possible that Metro Man would feel the same after Megamind's death? Their rivalry began, when they were just infants. For the most of his life Megamind was defying himself as Metro Man's archenemy and Metro Man was defying himself as Metro City's hero. And since really there was no other supervillain, Megamind was the only challenge for Metro Man. So maybe he would be sorry for him, if boss was dead…

_I'm also sure that, announcing his death, Roxanne would be far from happy. Actually, she would be probably the first person, who would deliver her condolences to you. And I'm certain that few guys from Metro City Prison would feel sorry for him too. After all, they've known him since he was a baby. And after some time whole Metro City would realize how much they'd miss him and how oddly different the city would be without him…_

Minion wanted to believe it, but he couldn't. For so long he considered himself the only one, who cared about Megamind, that after all this years it would be hard to think otherwise. Of course, now everybody in the Metro City loved Megamind and probably they would be as upset of his death as they were of Metro Man's, but back then – when Megamind was still a villain – it wouldn't be so simple.

However, people say that we often don't appreciate something until we'll lose it. Maybe miss Ritchi and prisoners would actually miss him…

_Now – you probably won't believe me, but it is true – now when he is a good guy, he has a girlfriend, whole Metro City loves him and he's doing well, I'm happy for him. Maybe that's how it should be from the start. I stand in the back and do what I love, while he is Metro City's hero. But the best part of it is that the whole glory he received didn't change him to worse and he didn't forgot about his best friend. I hope he will stay this way, because he should always remember, who was with him all this years._

Somehow Minion didn't worry about it. Maybe Megamind had a huge ego, but he could admit that he was wrong and apologize. He always was, is and will be a good friend.

_I hope that someday you will forgive me. I'm not expecting that you'll forget my wrongs. I'm only hoping that someday your kind heart will find strength to ease all hatred you feel towards me and we will be able to shake our hands._

Minion didn't know what to think. Some part of him – that reasonable and polite part – was telling him to let it go. After all few weeks ago he didn't mind Metro Man that much. It was only that conversation and reminding of that letter, when his heart felt this burning hatred once again. Goody-Two-Shoes and Megamind weren't enemies anymore, so there was no point in hating Metro Man.

But the other part was stubbornly saying: "no". For that other part Metro Man was still the brat, who caused Megamind to land in prison; the jerk who made him an outcast in school and so-called hero, who used to beat him up. No, Minion couldn't let go, no matter how much he wanted to do it. Maybe someday, but not now. Now it was too hard, too soon and too inappropriate to forgive.

_With best wishes_

_Music Man_

Minion balled the paper in his hand and threw it into trash can.

* * *

**Hey, there! I've managed to write Minion's reactions on the letter, but at first it was such a pain. Now, I don't know what should be in the next chapter, so any suggestion would be nice.**


	8. Part 8

**Finally I decided that in this chapter Megs will give Minion some talk. I hope he won't be very OOC here. And the ending turned rather unexpecting.**

**Part 8**

Minion was sitting at his desk, leaning under some project of Megamind's newest cape, but, in fact, he just couldn't focus on it. His mind was absent, occupied by thoughts that weren't leaving him even for a second since he had read Metro Man's letter. The fish was struggling with himself, thinking intensively about past few days that were just crazy. Two sides, which had their own rights, were fighting inside of him, leaving him with dilemma.

_Listen, Minion: I don't remember bumping into Megamind's pod. He does, because he has this eidetic memory of his, but I my intelligence isn't as brilliant as his. Therefore I can't recall this event and say what was motivating me._

Right, he couldn't remember. How could he remember? He was just a regular baby. Babies can't take responsibility for their actions, just like adults or even elder children, who are aware of moral consequences of their acts.

Stop it, Minion! He was smiling, when he bumped into your boss' pod! He knew what he was doing!

_All I have seen was a kid causing troubles. The teacher kept saying that he was a bad boy and I believed her. Parents tough me that I should listen to teacher._

People were expecting from him to be a hero, just like they were expecting from boss to be a villain. This teacher always seemed to have some kind of prejudice to Megamind. Maybe he was scared, because she had watched too much of horror movies with evil aliens, nevertheless she wasn't treating them both equally like good teacher should. And, sadly, she was in charge in that school and her opinion was influencing the opinions of her pupils. So it looked that Metro Man might actually be right.

How could you even think like that? Even if he was listening to orders, it isn't good enough excuse to treat his classmate like that! For Pete's sake, he should have seen that something was wrong, but he was too busy receiving a star stickers!

_Children are learning the difference between wrong and right, and they may not know how horrible their actions are. It is until they will be scolded by adults or until few years will pass and they will realize it on their own._

Maybe he realized it? Maybe after reading Minion's letter he had finally opened his eyes on Megamind's suffering?

_I hope that someday you will forgive me._

He seemed to be so genuine, even humble…

_I'm not expecting that you'll forget my wrongs. I'm only hoping that someday your kind heart will find strength to ease all hatred you feel towards me…_

He didn't burst into tears or fall on his knees, but Minion knew that his words were, in fact, coming from the bottom of his heart.

_…and we will be able to shake our hands._

He was begging for forgiveness. Everything has changed. Those horrible school days were past now. Megamind wasn't the bad boy and Metro Man wasn't that jerk anymore. If only it was someone else… if only it wasn't that certain case, Minion would advice the same thing most people would advice. "Leave the past behind and forgive. Or else the hatred will poison your mind." But forgiving seemed to feel so wrong. Forgiving Metro Man was like a betrayal of his master. Years of loneliness, mistreating and lack of acknowledgement of Megamind's attributes couldn't be erased so easily. Minion couldn't just pretend they didn't happen.

Suddenly someone stood beside him. The blue hand threw the paper ball on the desk. Minion looked at Megamind, who was watching him with sad smile.

"I've read your letter." Megamind said.

"I know." Mumbled Minion.

"And I've seen you, when you were going to Music Man." The alien added. "I know that you two were talking. Can you tell me the details?"

For a moment Minion was hesitating. Should he tell his master all the personal issues he brought during this memorable talk? But he needed advice. He needed to know it should he forgive Metro Man. And if so – how to do it? Besides, he didn't want to have secrets before his boss.

So Minion told Megamind in short how his conversation with Metro Man turned out. Megamind was listening carefully, but when the fish came to the "failing in protection" part, he assured his friend that he wasn't useless, even though he didn't have an arms back then. The blue alien judged from Minion's use of words that the fish was still holding the grudge towards Metro Man, but on the same time there was also some kind of understanding for ex-hero. His tone was quiet, but there was no further emotion, besides sadness.

"Then I said that I can't forgive him what he had done to you, sir, and if he thought I would do it after hearing his excuses, he is more insolent than I suspected. And then I left the place." Minion looked at his boss. "Sir, how were you able to forgive him? After all he had done to you?"

Megamind smiled again.

"Maybe it was my _meloncolly_ after losing a life-long opponent or that we needed help with defeating Tighten." Suddenly his smile dropped and he added with quiet, calm voice: "Or maybe I was never really hating Metro Man, Minion."

The fish looked at him with surprise, before he spoke:

"B-but, sir… I thought you wanted to…"

"Yes, I wanted to finally defeat him and kick his ass, but, in fact, I enjoyed our battles. Only when I was thinking he was gone, I've realized how much I needed him. That was the reason, why we've created Tighten, remember?"

"How could I not remember, sir?" Said Minion.

"The whole decision to become supervillain was more or less motivated by him being a superhero. He was the good guy, I was the bad one and we were fighting with each other since _shool_ days. But I'm repeating myself, I've already told you all of this."

"Yes, sir. You have." Replied Minion, remembering the 'meloncolly' times and all the things his master said in deep depression.

"And you know, what I've felt, when we discovered with Roxanne that he was alive? I was relived. Relived that I didn't kill him, relived that he was safe and sound, and that we will be able to save the Metrocity from Tighten. But he wasn't going to help us and when he told us why, I wasn't even trying to convince him to change his mind. Roxanne had broken few things on his head, calling him selfish, but I was only standing there and wasn't saying anything." On Megamind's face appeared another sad smile. "I don't know how it happened or when, but in that moment we weren't enemies anymore. He advised me to become a hero and I decided to leave him alone." His grin widened, gaining with cheerfulness, as he spoke again: "Now, my dear Minion, I have everything: purpose, admiration of whole city, wonderful girlfriend and awesome best friend." He gently hit Minion's shoulder. "I'm happy with my life, Minion. I have no reason to hate Music Man."

Minion was silent. He only looked at his master and was observing him for a few seconds, before he sighed deeply and dropped his gaze. Blue hand rested on his shoulder and Megamind spoke again:

"I know that it's hard for you to forgive Mister Goody-Two-Shoes after seeing him hurting me all these years, but why hate him, when you can enjoy your life?"

Minion smiled at his master, but only a little. Then his eyes spotted the paper ball. He knew what it was and thinking about it made him distant for a moment. The advice seemed to be quite reasonable…

"Take your time." Megamind's hand tapped Minion's shoulder tenderly and the blue alien took few steps back. "Maybe you just need few days to ponder this whole thing and sort out your emotions. When you will think everything through, you will be able to talk with Goody-Two-Shoes once again. Now," He took mechanical arm of his companion and pulled it. Minion quickly realized what he had to do and stood up. "how about you making the popcorn, when I will search for some awesome movie?"

"Fantastic idea, sir. But don't play it, until I'll finish."

"Don't worry! Movie Night is less fun without popcorn."

It was always good to have somebody to talk to. Probably if they hadn't had this conversation, the Movie Night would be less enjoyable, because the fish would be constantly thinking about Metro Man. And that way Minion forgot about the letter, the ex-hero and all the feelings that were disturbing him only few minutes earlier, and he just let himself relax, watching movies with his best friend.


	9. Part 9

**Part 9**

"Hurry up, Minion! Roxanne won't be waiting for us all night!" Megamind called, adjusting his tie.

"I'm sorry, sir, but I'm not going."

Megamind sighed. He should know this was going to be difficult. Without further loss of time, he quickly moved to the lab, where Minion was doing laundry. Even without looking at his master, he knew Megamind was behind him.

"Sir, I'm not going." He repeated.

"Oh, come one, Minion!" Megamind whined. "You know that I can't go without you on Roxanne's party."

"Yes, you can, sir. I have a lot of work."

"Yeah?" Megamind asked skeptically. "What kind of work?"

"Well… erm… laundry and… and…"

"See? You're free tonight, so come on, prepare yourself."

And the blue alien pulled him out from his workplace. Minion wanted to resist, but after second thought decided to give up. He, of all people, knew how persistent his master could be. Besides – maybe this party won't be so bad? Only few closest friends – Roxanne (in whose apartment the party had been held), Megamind, Bernard, warden… Metro Man, lady and lord Scott… But it was nothing. As long as Minion won't come near the Goody-Two-Shoes, it will be a nice evening. So the fish was going to have fun and do all he could to avoid the ex-hero.

Minion didn't have to wear anything special, he just brushed his gorilla fur. Megamind wasn't wearing any fancy robe (even though he considered Black Mamba, however he found it too extravagant), but a normal black suit Roxanne had once bought him. They also wasn't going to enter the party with HiFi, but Roxanne had asked earlier Megamind to bring some CD, so he spent few minutes at his music collection and picked few bands.

Finally, at 7:03 pm, they went to the invisible car and drove to Roxanne's apartment. Few times on the way to their destination Minion felt like they were going to kidnap miss Ritchi. He also felt nervous. What if Megamind will have to go help somebody or if some villain will crash into party and kidnap miss Ritchi? What if music will be dull? What if Minion won't have anybody to talk to? There was so much ways for this simple social gathering to end badly.

They arrived. Frankly there was no one outside, so Megamind didn't have to deal with any troublesome fans. However, he and Minion could hear sounds of U2 coming from Roxanne's balcony.

_I've got no self control_

_Been living like a mole now_

_Going down, excavation_

_I lie in the sky_

_You make me feel like I can fly_

_So high_

_El-Elevation._

"And why she asked me to bring her my CDs, when she has her own?" Megamind inquired his companion.

"Maybe miss Ritchi was afraid that you won't like her choice, sir."

"That's ridiculous. She has nearly as good taste as me. Come on, Minion." He waved for fish to fallow him. "Let's have some fun."

They entered the building and got to Roxanne's apartment by elevator. Soon Megamind knocked to the door and Roxanne greeted them both with wide smile. Right after they came in, the blue alien pulled his girlfriend closer and started to dance with her. Meanwhile Minion looked inside the living room, where all the guests were gathered. Bernard was standing at the table with countershafts and talking about something with warden. The fish quickly spotted on the nearest armchair someone, who was hiding his face behind newspaper, but Minion's eyes moved to the lady Scott, who started to fix hair of her son. Metro Man was sittling on the couch with his guitar on the lap. He delicately pushed her away and that was the moment, when his and Minion's glances met. For a moment they were staring at each other and the fish could see confusion in his face.

Half of the minute had passed and the song came to its end. Minion broke the eye contact with Metro Man, when he had been pulled to the living room by very excited Roxanne.

"Come on, Minion, don't stand here." She said to him and when he finally was in the middle of the room, she moved to the kitchen.

Minion smiled sheepishly to other guests and waved to them nervously. Warden said: "hi" with warm grin, Bernard only nodded to the fish, his expression bored; lord Scott greet the new guest, saying: "Yes, yes, hi, whoever you are…", and lady Scott didn't say anything. So did Metro Man, who looked down at his guitar. But he didn't have time to play, because Megamind sat beside him on the couch and spoke:

"So, Goody-Two-Shoes, have you written any new hit lately?"

Metro Man gave him a shy smile, before responded:

"I'm working on it. Do you want to hear some?"

"Better wait, 'til the great final." He drew out from his pocket a CD. "I've prepared something special."

"Is there anything of Michael Jackson?"

"Dah! Of course there is. Who do you think I am?"

"Sweet!"

They started to talk about music. Not wanting to disturb them, Minion looked for some company for himself. He abruptly joined the warden and Bernard, but coming in the middle of the conversation, he couldn't quite understand what was the subject. For the first few minutes he tried to find out about it, but when he realized it wasn't anything interesting, he looked at the couch.

Megamind and Metro Man were still talking and Minion couldn't help but notice how happy they seemed to be. They weren't acting like opponents, they actually looked like a friends. If Minion hadn't been with Megamind all this years and hadn't seen how they were fighting with each other, he would never believe that this pair of aliens were once a sworn enemies. He would never guess that Megamind tried to kill Metro Man and Metro Man was constantly putting Megamind into jail.

_I'm happy with my life, Minion. I have no reason to hate Music Man._

Minion smiled to his thoughts. Good that at least boss could forgive Metro Man. Seeing them getting along, the fish felt something weird. He was sad, but at the same time happy. He was smiling, but at the same time his eyes were distant, filled with sorrow. Not to mention that when he was looking at Metro Man and Megamind – reconciled, happy of their company, completely lacking any kind of negative emotions towards each other – he couldn't resist the impression that this view was beautiful.

"Hey, Minion, are you OK?" Warden suddenly inquired. The fish turned to him and gave a surprised gaze. "You look like something is bothering you."

"Oh, yes, I'm fine." He said with sheepish smile, but then some thought crossed his mind and Minion asked the man: "Warden, is it possible to forgive easily one's crime?"

"It depends on the crime." The man responded with sympathetic smile. "If it's a small crime, it can be forgiven easily. However, the bigger ones…" He sighed deeply. "I'm not sure if I could forgive a person, who'd kill someone precious to me. Many inmates of my prison aren't forgiven. There are ones that don't seek reconciliation with their victims or their victim's family, but there are also ones that after some time desperately want to redeem. They're haunted by guilt and are willing to change their ways. I think that they need to be forgiven by others, before they will forgive themselves."

"I see. Thank you, warden." But then he asked another question: "And those victims, who actually reconcile with criminals? What makes them forgive?"

"I'm not a psychologist or anything, but I think that they always have a chance to talk with them and hear that particular sentence: 'I'm sorry.' They know it won't turn back time, but it at least shows, the criminal has a remorse. And knowing it, knowing the circumstance that occurred during crime, knowing the other perspective, they have a chance to understand the criminal and see in them a human being."

"Why you're asking these questions, Minion?" Bernard suddenly inquired.

For a moment Minion was thinking about telling them the truth, but he couldn't express his answers in sensible sentences. Besides, if he was going to say it, he would have to inform them about the letter and all the inner struggles he had went through during past three weeks. So his answer was:

"Nothing. I'm just curious."

He turned once again in couch direction and his eyes spotted lady and lord Scott. Lord Scott was busy with his newspaper, while lady Scott was eating a piece of cheesecake, from time to time gazing at Megamind and Metro Man. Minion could only guess what was going on her mind. For sure the news about her sons "death" broke her heart. Minion tried to imagine, what she was feeling in that moment in time. First denial – after all her son was invincible, there was no way to kill him. Then the realization that it was actually happening – that this skeleton with white cape is really her beloved baby. Finally – anger and emptiness. She probably wanted to throw herself on Megamind and kill him, just like he had killed her son. From all Metro City's citizens she had the strongest reason to hate Megamind in that moment in time. She might despise him earlier, underestimate him, find him just some villain, who dared to challenge Metro Man, but in that particular moment, when everybody were thinking the hero was gone, she just hated him.

Minion wondered if this hatred faded right after she had found out that Metro Man was alive. Maybe. Or maybe not. Maybe she needed some time to forgive Megamind. Maybe Metro Man had to tell her that his archnemesis wasn't so bad. Maybe she had to see Megamind rescue the city to finally forgive him all his sins. Maybe she still didn't trust him.

_Maybe you just need few days to ponder this whole thing and sort out your emotions. When you will think everything through, you will be able to talk with Goody-Two-Shoes once again._

The fish sighed. He was thinking this through all three weeks. All three weeks he was pondering his talk with Metro Man, his and Metro Man's letter, the things Megamind had told him. He had a time to see everything from Metro Man's perspective; to see his rights and to think about it without strong negative emotions for the former hero. The anger he felt for Metro Man was blinding his clear mind, so when his wrath had slowly faded away and Minion could finally open for a different point of view, he realized that he actually wasn't mad at the man anymore.

A lot happened since Megamind found out about Metro Man's retirement. Now they both were able to talk freely about music and were closer to each other than they've ever been in past years. They even got to know each other better. They both just abandoned their past lives and were moving on. And Minion knew he had to do the same. He had to leave past behind him and he had to get to know Metr… no _Music Man _better. Or he at least should try to tolerate the man.

Minion started to walk towards the couch. Seeing him, Megamind and Metro Man stopped their conversation and Roxanne, who just came out from kitchen, stood in the doorframe, holding the tray of cheeses in her hand. Finally the fish stood in front of Metro Man. For a moment all three of them – Megamind, Metro Man and Minion – were silent. The two heroes were observing the fish, waiting for Minion's next move. Metro Man was expecting many things, but not the one that occurred next.

Minion leaned his hand to the former superhero. Megamind and Roxanne smiled, but astonished Metro Man was motionless. Was it really what he think it was? Did Minion actually forgive him? Or maybe he was just dreaming? He felt like his lips were forming into wide smile and how his hand is hesitantly lifted up to rest inside open hand of Minion and shake it in the gesture of reconciliation. Minion smiled too.

* * *

**So finally it is - the final chapter. I hope their reconciliation wasn't rashed or anything. You know, I was thinknig about putting Megamind or Minion in danger so Metro Man could save him. I was also pondering a short, but deep conversation between Minion and lady Scott, who would have still some grudge against Megamind, but then I've finally decided that modesty will be the best.**

**As to guests in the party - just for the needs of this fic let suppose that warden, Bernard and Scotts would know that Metro Man is alive.**

**BTW - I want to thank you for the 50 reviews, guys. It was my great ambition to gather at least this amount of comments (not that I won't welcome any more comments, because I do).**

**I hope you liked this story as much as I liked to write it.**


End file.
